A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 4
by DualBlade
Summary: Stranded on a deserted island..... with someone that is dying before his eyes.


**Ch. 4:Stranded**

_Stranded on an island…… how romantic._

-DualBlade

-------------

Pikachu:... Pika pika, pika chu pika pika chu!! ((Ash, Ash!... Please wake up Ash!!)) 

Togepi:...(crying)Prrriiiii Prrrriiii Prrriiiiiiii! ((Wwwaaaaaahhhh!)) 

Ash, Misty, and their pokemon were in some small deserted island, with the storm weathered away.

Staryu:Hiya, hiya!((Misty, wake up!))

Squirtle:Squir squirtle squirtle! ((I know what'll get them up!))

Squirtle did a light water gun attack on both of them.Ash was slowly waking up, but Misty laid there still as a doormat.

Ash:What. . . happened?Where. . .OH NO MISTY!

Ash looked to the side of him and saw Misty, almost deathly still.

Ash:Misty!Misty!Wake up!

He tried to shake her, but she didn't budge.

Ash:She barely has a pulse.Is there any hospital on this island?

Squirtle:Squir squir. ((It's completely deserted.))

Pikachu:Pi pikachu pika pi!((It looks like she needs air Ash.))

Ash:Right!

Ash proceeded to give Misty CPR.

Ash: (between breathes)C'mon Misty. . . don't give up on me now . . . (tears in his eyes)Come on Misty. . . wake up. . . You can't leave me Misty. . . I need you . . .

He was getting exausted, but he didn't flinch once.All the Pokemon were really surprised of the strength he was putting in.Pikachu checked her pulse.

Pikachu: (sadly) Pika pika. . . ((There's no pulse. . .))

Ash: (crying) MISTY!DON'T GO MISTY!JUST HANG ON! 

Ash couldn't stop the tears from flowing, and he wasn't the only one crying; Pikachu and the other pokemon were crying too.He cradled Misty's head in his arms.

Ash: (crying more) Why. . . why did this have to happen?Misty. . . please don't leave me . . . not now . . . ever.I never got a chance to tell you that I cared for you more than just a friend. . .

Pikachu looked up a little surprised at his words.

Ash:I'll never give up!NEVER!

Ash kept doing CPR and he was getting very exausted.Pikachu came up to him and held his hand.

Pikachu:Pika pika pi pi pikachu.((There's nothing more we could do Ash.She was unconscious for almost an hour.))

Ash just knocked Pikachu to the side.Pikachu took no offense though.

Ash *thinking*:If I lose her, I'll lose more than my friend.I'll lose my. . .

Suddenly there was a cough, and then another, and then another.It was Misty!

Misty:. . . cough . . . cough . . . cough . . . cough . . .

Slowly she started to open her eyes.Her vision was still blurred, but then it all started to clear.

Misty: (weakly). . . Ash?

Ash:MISTY!!!

Togepy:(Crying out happily) Priiiiiii! Priiiii! ((Mommy! Mommy!))

Ash knelt down and hugged her.Misty, surprised by this, accepted the hug and returned it.She blushed a little while doing so.She then started to look around once more. 

Misty: (weakly)What. . . happened?

Ash went on to explain how they ended up on this island and how she was unconscious.

Ash:We all thought you were. . . a goner.I thought I was going to lose you. . .

Misty: (surprised)You. . . saved. . . my life?

Ash:I guess I did.

Staryu:Hi hiya hiya hiya ya!((Ash was the real hero!))

Togepi:Priii priii toge priiii!!((Ashy daddy was the greatest!))

Pikachu:Pika pika pi pi pika chu cha!((He never gave up on you, even after all of us did!))

Misty: (eyes watering)Ash. . .

She leaned up to him and gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek.His cheek instantly reddened.

Ash: (shuttering)Wh...wh...wh.... what was that for?

Misty:For saving my life dummy!Where would I be without you?

They did that staring thing again.In a second all eye contact went to the ground.

Ash was blushing and so was Misty.They stayed like that speechless for a moment.

Staryu:Hiya hiya hiya?((Why can't they just admit it?))

Togepi:Priii?((Admit what?))

Pikachu:Pika pika pi pikachu.((That they love each other.))

Ash:Well, I guess we should try to find our way back.

Misty: (dreamily)Yeah. . .

Ash:I meant to ask you Pikachu, how did you get here?

As if by coincidence, I very large bird suddenly flew down from the sky.It had some food with it.

Pidgeot:Pidgeot pidg. . . pidgeo pidgeoo!((I finally found some food. . . Hey, Ash and Misty woke up!))

Ash:Pidgeot?

Ash looked at it for a moment and realized that it was his.

Ash:PIDGEOT!You're back!

Ash and Misty ran up to it to give it a hug.

Ash:You flew all the way here from the edge of Pallet Town?

Pidgeot:Pidgeot pidgeot pid-geot!((Yup!We finally chased the Spearows and Fearow away from our nest.I went back to Pallet Town and Professor Oak told me that you were near Mandarin Island.I was flying throughout the Orange Islands trying to find you, when I got caught up in a nasty storm.I suddenly saw you unconscious with your Pokemon.I knew you guys would need me!))

Ash:You saved us from the storm?

Pikachu:Pika pika!Pi pikachu. . .((Yup he did!Here's what happened. . .))

*****

(Flashback mode on)

During the storm. . .

Pikachu:I don't know if we're going to make it!

Staryu:We have to, for Ash's & Misty's sake.

Squirtle:Where do we go?

Goldeen:These waves are pushing us everywhere!

Kingler:Oh no, here comes a big one!

All of the Pokemon closed their eyes awaiting to brace the impact, but suddenly they heard a loud splash and a swoop below them, and the next thing they knew they were flying high in the sky.

All:Huh?

They looked down and were quite surprised at what they saw.

Pikachu:Pidgeot you're back!

Pidgeot:Yeah I am!What happened?

Pikachu explained what happened when Ash tried to save Misty.

Pidgeot:That's horrible!We need to get them to land fast!I spotted a close island nearby only 35 miles away.I'll take us there.I'd get there much faster if you guys could lighten the load.

Kingler and Goldeen looked down.With Kingler being afraid of heights and Goldeen acoustomed to water, they shivered in fright.

Kingler: Ummmm. . . yeah. . . Me and Goldeen will get back into the Pokeballs.

Goldeen:You said it.

Kingler and Goldeen went back inside and the load got much lighter for Pidgeot.

Pikachu:Hurry Pidgeot!

Pidgeot:I'm flying as fast as I can!It's hard to fly against this storm!

In about 20 minutes or so, they landed on the island right before the storm let up.

Pidgeot:Look, you guys try to wake them up, while I try to find some help and maybe some food.

Pikachu:Right!

Pidgeot flew up into the sky.Togepi suddenly woke up and came out of Misty's backpack.

Togepi: (crying) Mommy, daddy! 

Squirtle:Don't worry, we'll try to wake your parents up. . .

(End Flashback)

*****

Misty:Wow, I guess we owe our survival to you then.

Ash:Thanks Pidgeot, you're a real pal.

Pidgeot:Pidgeot!((No problem!))

******

Meanwhile, far away at sea, Tracey, Lapras, Venonat, and Marill were hastily trying to find Ash and Misty.

Tracey:C'mon Venonat, did you detect anything yet?

Venonat:Veno-nat.((Nothing yet.))

Tracey:How 'bout you Marrill, hear anything?

Marrill:Mar marrill.((Still trying.))

Tracey:I hope they're okay.Lapras, sorry to do this to you, but we have to move faster to cover more area.

Lapras complied and did so.They've been searching for almost two hours since the storm cleared and they haven't found a trace.

*****

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and their pokemon were eating some of the food that Pidgeot brought back.

Ash:C'mon guys, let's not eat too much here, we gotta ration.We never know how long we could be stuck here.

While Misty was eating her share she saw Ash pushed all of his food over to her.

Ash:Here ya go Misty.

Misty looked at the food and then at Ash a little shocked.

Misty:Huh?Ash, I can't accept this.You need to eat too you know.

Ash:Don't worry Misty, I'll be fine.What I'm concerned about is your well being Misty.You almost drowned in the sea, were unconscious for a long time, and needed CPR just to wake up.That takes a lot of you ya know.

Misty was about to raise a word of protest but she heard her stomach rumble.She still felt weak after all of this, like she hasn't eaten in days.

Ash: (sensing this)See what I mean?Now eat up Misty, I'm not hungry anyway and I think you need this more than I do.

Misty:Ash. . . thank you.

Misty stared at Ash with sparkling eyes.

Misty *thinking*:First he jumps in the water to rescue me, then saves my life, and now this.He really cares about me.He's acting really mature right now.I think this whole encounter made him grow up a little.Wow, I never thought Ash could be so. . . caring.

She stared at him who was keeping watch for any rescuers."He looks so tense and uneasy after all this... he needs to relax a little...", she thought.She quickly finished up both meals and went up to his back.

Ash:Hmm, according to Pidgeot, we were due east from where Lapras was. . . hhhmmmmm. . . 

He felt, rubbing on his back, what he thought to be such a heavenly touch.It felt so relaxing that he just closed his eyes and enjoyed it.All the tension in his body vented out through that massage, which eased up his muscles at the same time.It felt so incredibly good that he never wanted it to stop.

Ash:hhmmmm..... oh, Misty where did you learn to massage like that?

Misty:... Nowhere, it feels good cause I'm doing it to you. 

Ash:... Yeah, I love your touch.

They both blushed very red at that.They both concentrated on the massage as they started to daydream a bit.Their thoughts were interrupted however when they heard a low screech that sounded horrifying.

Misty: (scared)Ash, where did that come from?

Ash:I dunno, let me take a look.

Ash started in the direction of where he heard the sound.Suddenly something hit his body which caused him to be knocked back on the ground near where Misty was.

Misty:Ash!

Pikachu:Pika pi?!

Squirtle:Squirtle?!

All the Pokemon and Misty ran to wear Ash lay.He got up and dusted himself off.

Ash:I'm fine everybody, but I think we have a problem.

Out of the trees popped out a whole family of Ekans and Arboks, glaring none too happy that these humans invaded their territory.

Narrator:Oh no!Is this the end of our heroes?Will Tracey ever find them?Will Ash and Misty ever confess their love?Find out, in the next exciting chapter.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
